White northern ash is used to make lightweight ice hockey sticks. This wood is resistent to impact breakage and is sufficiently flexible and light. The weight of raw white northern ash used to make the stick varies. The supply of white northern ash is limited, resulting in an inadequate supply of ash stick handles having a finished weight of under 20 oz. It has also been found that the heel portion of the rocker shaped bottom edge of the blade of the hockey stick is the first part of the stick to deteriorate and show signs of wear in use.
Hockey sticks are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,889 Glahe Sept. 1, 1931 U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,728 Evernden Dec. 10, 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,132 Hall May 12, 1936 U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,218 Evernden Oct. 21, 1941 U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,860 Berger Nov. 23, 1943 U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,242 Yerger Apr. 18, 1950 U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,395 Zupanick Sept. 25, 1951 U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,367 Bublik Jan. 10, 1956 U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,826 Traverse Nov. 21, 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,194 Coles July 29, 1969 U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,412 Franck et al Jan. 13, 1970 U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,623 Dumont Oct. 13, 1970 U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,542 Michaud July 18, 1972 U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,790 Milligan June 8, 1976 Canadian Patent No. 459,578 Boulanger Sept. 13, 1949 Canadian Patent No. 463,938 Berger Mar. 28, 1950 Canadian Patent No. 591,454 Veillet Jan. 26, 1960 Canadian Patent No. 896,690 Peillex Mar. 28, 1972 Canadian Patent No. 906,020 Michaud July 25, 1972 Canadian Patent No. 925,530 Schumph May 1, 1973 Norweigan Patent No. 90,729 Skifabrikk Nov. 9, 1957 ______________________________________